Harry Potter and the Heir of Six
by mlt17
Summary: CHAPTER FOUR AND FIVE BETAED AND NEW CHAPTER! Harry is home if you could call it that and is waiting to become a legal adult in the magical world. to have the freedom that he craves...but he get more the he bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

Harry potter and the Heir of Six

By mlt17 AKA Mia Turner

Prologue – Wondering

Harry James Potter at the age of sixteen was lying on his bed in the smallest bedroom in the house that belonged to his aunt and uncle.

He was staring at the ceiling counting all of the cracks and pilings of paint wondering what as the reason for his existence. He was depressed Professor Dumbledore the headmaster of his school was now dead and he had broken up with the love of his life the only one who understood him.

He looked at the clock on his unstable bedside table and sighed it read eleven fifty it was ten minutes until his seventeenth birthday and he was counting down the minutes in excitement. Normally he wouldn't be so excited he would get presents from his friends and that made it worthwhile but apart from that it was like any other day. Abut this birthday he was of age… this birthday he could preform magic without suffering the consequences. He looked at the clock again eleven fifty-five five more minutes til freedom.

Harry got off his bed and got down to the floor there under his bed was a loose floorboard he lifted up the floorboard and pulled out from underneath an old photo album. He got back onto his bed and opened the album to the first page it was a moving picture of his parents and Sirius Black when they had graduated from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They looked so happy they were laughing and joking around they looked completely unaware of what was in store for them in the future. He looked at the clock again…eleven fifty-nine…

He put the album down in one minute he would be considered an adult in the magical world. He stared at the clock counting down the seconds….

I know that it is very short but it is my first try at a fan-fic so bear with me the next chapter will be longer I promise. Please review give my encouragement. Thanks mlt17


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Heir of Six

By mlt17 AKA Mia Turner

Chapter Two - Changing (god how original?)

As soon as the hands on the clock were both on the twelve Harry began to feel strange. Like there was something inside of him that was trying to break free the pressure became so bad that he had the bite into his pillow to keep from screaming...he knew that his Uncle would not be happy if he was woken up in the middle of the night by his un-natural nephew.

Finally when he thought he would snap from the pressure inside him it seemed to burst from inside him and wrap around him instead like a blanket of energy a swirl of red, gold, blue, silver, green, yellow, white and purple.

Every pore in Harry's body was bursting and re-grouping at an amazing rate but Harry himself did not know that all that he knew was that he was in a fair amount of pain...he couldn't help it he couldn't keep it in anymore he SCREAMED!

A scream full of discomfort and pain He suddenly heard thumping coming towards him from down the hallway and his bedroom door burst open and thumped against the opposite wall from the force of it. His Uncle was there

"YOU!" he thundered

"HOW DARE YOU WA...WHAT IS GOING ON? YOU FREAK! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW?"

When his Uncle had finished his rant, Harry inside his blanket of energy opened his eyes only they weren't his normal deep godly green they were swirls of white and seemed to glow with power.

He opened his mouth and words came out that were not his own the voice seemed to old to be coming from the now seventeen year old man.

"Do not call my Heir that you piece of Muggle filth!" the voice demanded attention and Harry's Uncle could do no more than nod dumbly.

"Good" said the voice then it continued "I will be taking my Heir with me to train in a different place that is not on this Earth.

You will tell the people that come to collect him that the Old Ones have taken him to train for the upcoming battle against the one they call Lord Voldermort. Also that he will be back before school starts of September first...but he will be older and changed and in control of his new powers...that will be all".

With that the voice and Harry disappeared the a flash of light that was so bright that Harry's Uncle had to cover his eyes to avoid damage.

Other Place Other Than Earth

When Harry awoke the first thing that he noticed was that he wasn't in his bedroom back at "home" no this room was fit for a Prince.

Every thing in the room seemed to be made of the finest materials silk, satin and smoothest Cherry Wood and timber and the bed that he was in was extremely comfortable.

He snuggled further down into the bed and tried to get back to sleep it had been a while since he had, had a good night sleep and he wanted to get some more shut-eye while he still could.

But then an unknown voice stopped form doing what he wanted to do by saying...

"Oh no Young Man, you have been asleep for three days and I don't think that you should have anymore do you?" the voice ended what it was saying in amusement.

Harry looked up and saw an elegant woman dressed in rich blue robes with silver lining it hugged all of her curves that would have made her look tempting to an older man. Then there was her face long black waves of hair was settled around her face, her face had perfect features full lips perfect eyebrows and the best feature were her eyes swirls of silver and blue they were enchanting to look at.

He heard laughing and blushed when he realised she was laughing at him. She started talking again

"Now Young Man there are cleans clothes in the dresser and when you are dressed say that you want to be in the 'main hall' and you will be taken there alright dear I will leave you to get dressed" and she turned to leave but Harry stopped her by saying

"Wait! Who are you?"

The woman smiled

"I'm sorry my name is Rowena Rravenclaw"

With that she left leaving a shocked and gaping Harry Potter behind her.

Second chapter yes! Please review! Love ya heaps from mlt17


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Heir of Six

Chapter three – I'm the Heir of Who?

By mlt17 AKA Mia Turner

Thoughts

Harry stood there for what seems like an hour then he snapped out of it and thought

I need to find out what is going on then with determination he started towards the bedroom door. Just when he was about to open the door a voice said

"I don't think you want to do that sonny…unless you want everyone to see you in your night gown?"

Harry whirled around towards the direction of the voice and saw nothing…but a mirror. Feeling incredibly stupid Harry said

"Um excuse me but did you just talk to me?"

When the words had finished coming out of Harry's mouth the mirror seemed to come to life it started twitching and expanding then a face erupted from the glass and it said

"But of course who do you think it was?"

Once again Harry was gasping like a fish the mirror spoke again

"Instead of perfecting you imitation of a fish why don't you get dressed using the clothes in the dresser?" the mirror started laughing.

Harry still in shock walked over to the dresser where he was in for another surprise when he opened the drawers inside would have had to have been the most beautiful and expensive clothes he had ever seen. There were silk shirts and the softest leather pants, there were also Muggle clothes that came from shops of tops designers, then there were the robes they had patterns and animals woven into them and they were all of different colours, and different kinds to: casual robes, work robes, dulling robes and dress robes. Robes for every occasion, there were also clothes that Harry had only seen in Muggle action movies they looked like a ninja would wear them and thought they looked really cool but he wondered what they were for.

He got out of draws a pair of deep blue jeans with silver chains and a pair of black dragon hind boots and put them on, they hugged his legs and hips. Then he got out a deep green top and put that on it made his eyes stand out more.

Once he got dressed he said out loud

"Main Hall" and with a flash of light he was gone.

In the main Hall

Six people were discussing Harry's future

"He is only a boy and he has so much to learn in s little time if only…" the woman in honey yellow robes was interrupted by a man in green and silver robes.

"He is seventeen hardly a boy anymore and besides he will be spending eight years here which is only 4 weeks in his time and that is plenty of time for him to learn what we teach."

The woman in yellow continued

"Still it is a lot of pressure and he has to run a kingdom as well I don't know if he will be able to handle it."

A man in red and gold robes said his bit

"He will be able to he is strong and when he finds his soul mate he will be almost unstoppable"

Rowena Ravenclaw said

"We will just have to wait and see" all around the table the people nodded.

There was a flash of light and Harry appeared in the Hall looked dazed and confused and with that confusion in his voice he said

"Where am I? And who are you guys? Except for Rowena she introduced herself before only I do not believe that YOU are one of the founders of Hogwarts you are supposed to be dead!"

"I am NOT dead young man…I and the people you see here created this plain outside of time. We do not age and we do not die we live in this plain so that we can watch the world and the children of the world." Said Rowena Ravenclaw

Harry just stared at her as if she was nuts and then he stammered out

"Then...what…am…I doing here? Did I die? I mean I was in a lot of pain before and is that why I am here?"

"No! No!" said Rowena Ravenclaw "You are very much alive, we brought you here to train you because you are the Heir of all of the people in this room and we have to teach you to control your powers and to defeat to man that your world call Lord Voldermort"

"W…WHAT!" screamed Harry and all of the glass in the Main Hall shattered

"Sorry! Oh God I am so sorry" Harry whispered.

"Never mind dear" said Ravenclaw and with a wave of her hand all of the glass was repaired.

Rowena sighed and said

"You are the Heir of the Founders of Hogwarts, Merlin and the King of the Elves you father"

Harry fainted

Third chapter please read and review Love mlt17


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and the Heir of Six

By mlt17 aka Mia Turner

Chapter four

"Oh dear!" said Rowena "I think I gave him a bit of a shock."

"You think do you?" said Godric Gryffindor

"Oh well just cast the reviving spell you?" said Helga Hufflepuff

Rowena cast the spell.

Harry awoke confused and in a daze. H_ow did I end on the floor? What happened? _He looked around and again noticed the people staring at him. Then he remembered. _Oh right, I remember, I am the heir of the four founders, Merlin and I am the prince of the elves…wait what???!!!_

He asked the seven people in the room.

"Did you mean what you said before? That I am the heir of all of you in the room?"

A man that he did not notice before answered, "Yes that is true."

Harry turned towards the man and noticed that he almost looked like the man in front of him except for the deep blue eyes. Harry could have sworn he was looking at an older version of himself.

"Who are you?" he asked

The man didn't answer for a minute; he seemed to be drawing courage from within himself and finally taking a deep breath he said "Harry, I am your Father (AN: sounds like something out of Starwars doesn't it.) and this woman over here is your mother," said the man, now identified as James Potter, and gestured to the woman next to him, now known as Lily Potter.

Harry just stared at the two that were now supposedly his parents. He said the first thing that came to his head.

"How…I-I-I-mean you-your dead!" Harry felt like he was going to faint again.

James Potter now looked uncomfortable. He said hesitantly, "We never died that night Harry, but it had to look that way or Voldermort would have taken over the world sooner and the universe would be nothing but darkness, so we went away for a good reason but we didn't want to, we really didn't but there was no other way. Please forgive us?"

Harry's father looked at him with hope and love in his eyes.

Harry stared at him for a moment while thinking, S_hould I forgive them? My life has been so hard it might have been a little easier with them around. But if I forgive them now, I could get to know them and have a family, which is what I want more than anything. _

After another moment Harry said to his mother and father, "I forgive you."

When the words were spoken his mother and father sprang into action and ran around the table towards him, then they enveloped him in a big hug, his mother on his left and his father on his right, they both had their arms around him.

Harry felt a warm feeling seep into his body; he felt safe but most importantly he felt loved.

Harry hugged them back hard and let the feelings swirls around them. No one said a word, they did not need to, they could all feel it.

After a moment Harry voiced another question, "How am I related to all of you?"

His mother answered, "Well Helga is married to Salazar and Rowena is married to Godric. Salazar and Helga had a son and Rowena and Godric had a daughter and they married, then they had a son and a daughter. The daughter then married Frederick Potter and the son married a muggle and he lost his line but it was his choice.

Frederick and Sophie Salazar had a son who married into the royal family of the elves. They also had a daughter who married into the Riddle family, and from there I think you can guess what happened. But how you are related to Merlin is not by blood but by magic. You see, Merlin chooses his heir by someone's power as a wizard, to see if they have the strength to put his knowledge to use and he chose you. I will also add one more note: I to am an elf. My great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather was an elf who decided to live as a muggle, and when he married his elven magic was subdued till he was nothing more than a squib. The magic came alive again at my birth so you are a pureblood elf and the most powerful person alive."

Harry stared at his mother in shock. "I think I need to sit down."

His father waved his wand and a chair appeared which Harry fell into, giving his father an appreciative look.

"I'm sorry this is just a lot to take in…but does this mean I am related to Voldermort?"

Salazar answered his question this time, "Oh Merlin no, young man! When he turned too evil I no longer made him my heir, I stripped him of his rights to my fortune including blood; he is no blood heir of mine"

Harry looked at him, "Aren't you meant to be evil yourself?"

Everyone in the room laughed Harry was very confused.

"What's so funny?"

Salazar smiled and said,

"The man that wrote _Hogwarts: a History_ didn't like me very much and vise versa, so when he wrote the book he made me sound evil, and from then on people thought I was evil. Helga and I thought it was a big joke and never discouraged it we just didn't think it would go so far."

"Oh" that was the only thing Harry could say.

Helga spoke up. "Now that that is sorted out, dear could you come over here?"

Harry did so and in front of Helga he saw a bit of parchment, a small knife and a quill

"Now Harry dear if you could prick the end of you finger and drop your blood onto this piece of parchment it should tell us what powers you have."

Harry pricks his finger and dropped the blood onto the parchment like Helga said the quill began the write:

_**HARRY JAMES POTTER HAS THE FOLLOWING POWERS:**_

**Time freeze and unfreeze (the ability to freeze and unfreeze time)**

**Powerful seer**

**Shape shifter **

**Elemental **

**Metamorphmagus (ability to change appearance at will) **

**Complete knowledge of everything in the world**

The list went on and on until the last power came up

**The ability to bring people back form the dead **

Everyone looked at that sentence in shock.

A/N: Sorry about lateness of update I'm REALLY busy at school. Please review. I tried to make the chapter longer.

Bye for now

Mlt17


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter and the Heir of Six

Chapter 5

By mlt17 aka Mia Turner

"Able to bring someone back from the dead? Does that mean I can bring all you guys back to the world of the living?"

Harry said, starting to get excited thinking about all of the possibilities, he could Cedric and Sirius back from the dead!

He didn't have to feel guilty anymore because he could just bring them back! Or at least he hoped.

His father answered his question. "Well, we aren't dead so you can't actually bring us back from the dead. But if we really wanted to come back you can pretend to and no one will think any different, and as for the other people, if they didn't die from natural causes then you can bring then back to the living."

"Natural causes?" Harry asked curiously.

His father continued, "Yeah you know like they may have died from old age or they had a disease of some sort, but if they were killed by say the killing curse or fell through the veil at the ministry then you would be able to get them back as it was before their time to go."

Harry was now grinning widely with happiness. He would be able to bring them back! He would have his friend and godfather back! He couldn't believe it, he was so happy!

"What about my other powers?" He asked.

Salazar answered this question. "You will be spending the next eight years here, which is about four weeks in your time, so you will be back before September 1. In the time that you are here, you will learn how to control all of your powers and you will also learn other things that we think that you need to learn, such as wizard and elvish politics and laws, languages of both of the worlds and also, because you are a beast speaker, you will also need to learn how to communicate with other species of animals."

"Wow…I…I…cool" Harry stammered totally beyond words.

"Yes…cool" Salazar said in amusement.

Harry shook himself out of his daze with a blush still lost for words, but at least now his brain could function correctly once again.

"Now Harry," said Godric, "you will be starting your training as soon as possible, preferably tomorrow. We will have a training room set up for you then and you can start straight away in the morning after your breakfast. We will get you up in the morning at around five o'clock." He finished, smiling, as Harry groaned from having to get up so early.

Rowena laughed. "Don't worry dear, it will soon be second nature to you," she said once she had finished laughing.

"Yeah…right" Harry grumbled, sending Rowena and the others laughing again.

Harry suddenly yawned and he realized how sleepy he was, he had had a big day. His father noticed this and said, "Goodnight Harry have a good night's sleep."

The others heard him took a look at Harry and followed suit. "Yeah goodnight Harry," they all said, then his father waved his hand. The next minute Harry found himself in the bedroom that he had woken up in a while ago, he also noticed that he

was back in his green silk pajamas and was in bed again. He smiled and murmured,

"Goodnight everyone," and went to sleep.

Over the next eight years Harry trained extremely hard. He wanted to be as powerful and as strong as he could be for when he battled Voldemort.

When he first appeared in the plain where the founders and his parents were, he had been a small boy for his age, in length he had been 5 foot 4 and he had been a skinny thing, so he had to put on weight due to malnutrition.

To see him now you would have fainted in amazement. He was now 6 foot 4 and had the width to go with the height.

When he had first started training in the first few weeks he had had a growth spurt so that his body wouldn't shut down or due to the massive amount of power he now had.

He had perfected all of his powers and his knowledge surpassed even the founders, because in his time in the plain he had found that he loved learning new things.

It helped that there was a library where he was that updated even ever a new book was published.

He had also learned all types of martial arts and swordplay. He had gotten to the point where even the founders were not a challenge for him in that field anymore, so he had to conjure up dummies that were in his level of fighting to challenge himself.

Over the years he had developed very good relationships with his parents and the founders. The founders he now considered aunts and uncles and had learned a lot from every one of them.

From Godric he learned all there was to know about defense against the dark arts and to fight with all different kinds of weapons like the sword, daggers, both throwing and close-fighting, glaive, staff, etc.

From Salazar he learned the art of potion making and found he had talent in the subject. It helped that Snape wasn't there, breathing down his neck, waiting for him to make a mistake.

He also learned Parseltongue magic. He had found out that he didn't get the rare gift from his enemy, but from Salazar himself, and that made him more comfortable when using the gift.

From Rowena he learned the art seeing as she was a seer herself, and also the art of transfiguration. He learned Care of Magical Creatures as well, since he had to learn more about magical creatures before he turned into them, otherwise there would have been complications.

From Helga he learned Herbology and Ancient Runes.

From his mother he learned how to control his elemental powers, elvish and wizard laws and politics, and the history of both the wizard and elvish worlds.

Lastly, from his father he learned to control the rest of his powers, to speak the many languages of the world, and elvish magic.

At the end of his training he had bands on his arms to show what he had accomplished in his time, so he had six bands in all. One showed that he had learned all the subjects in Hogwarts at a masters degree, another showed that he was in full control of his elemental powers, the third one showed that he had mastered all weapons both body weapon and mind, the fourth one showed he had mastered elvish magic and that he was the prince of the elves (he also had a crown to represent this but he didn't like wearing it). The fifth one showed that he was the heir of Merlin and the sixth one showed that he was also the heir of the Founders. These bands were to be recognized all around the world and in different realms.

At the end of his eight years Harry was twenty-five years old and had to use a spell to make him appear to be seventeen again, but he didn't mind because he wanted to be with his friends.

The night before he was to leave the plain the founders and his parents gave him a big party to celebrate the time he had with them. They showered his with presents and party food and a lot of hugs tears and kisses from the female population and manly slaps on the back from the males.

Then after final goodbyes and promises from Harry that he would see them soon (he could go to the plain whenever he wanted), Harry disappeared with a flash of light…

And ended up on the train going to Hogwarts in the compartment that his friends were in. And because it was the time of Voldemort they all had their wands pointed at his heart before he could say hello.

Thank you very much to everyone that has been sending reviews your encouragement has been great!!!!!!!! )

I have a question to ask you

Harry's parents are going to come back to the 'living' I know that much but should the founders come back to?

Thanks,

See ya

Mlt17 aka Mia Turner


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter and the Heir of Six

Chapter 6

By mlt17 aka Mia Turner

When Harry came out of his daze the first thing he noticed was the fact that there were four wands pointing at his chest or more accurately his heart.

Then he brought his eyes up to the owners of the wands and saw his friends looking at him with expressions of suspicion and fear. Didn't they reconise him?

"Er…hey guys," he said hesitant his friends looked at him with surprise

"Who are you?" asked Ron still on guard watching Harry to make sure that he didn't make any sudden movements.

"It's me…Harry do I really look that different?"

Ron still suspicious said

"If you really are my friend then you know the answer to this question – Who is Sirius Black?"

Harry smiled and answered

"Sirius Black is my Godfather who fell through the veil at the department of mysteries (AN: is that right? I really need to find my copy) in my fifth year. He was hit by a stun curse that was conjured by his cousin a death eater. Does that answer your question?"

Everyone was looking at him in shock finally Ron said

"Bloody Hell! Mate what happened to you?"

Harry smiled and waved his hand when he did a faint red colour spread around the compartment then faded after a moment. Harry looked at his friends they were looking at him in awe finally Hermione asked

"What did you just do? And how did you do it?"

"What I just cast is an ancient spell it keep people from listening in and so that they don't notice the compartment and walk straight past it.

As for how I did I am going to tell you but you must swear to me that you will not tell anyone else and to stop you from doing so I am going to put a spell on you, so then truth spells and potions do not affect you, neither will people be able to get into you mind."

He put his hands up near his friend's heads and closed his eyes and after a minute a golden glow surrounded their heads and the felt steel walls entering their minds they knew it was to protect their thoughts.

After a moment Harry said

"Now that, that's done I will tell everything that has happened to me and let me tell you it was amazing"

He told them all about the founders, about how Salazar wasn't evil and told great jokes and he told them what he learning from Godric, Rowena, Helga and Salazar, also that he was the prince of the elves.

"What!" Everyone exclaimed

"Yeah" said Harry grinning at everyone's reaction "When I got to the plain I found out that not only was I the heir of the founders and Merlin but also that my Father in the King of the elves. I want to ask you that when I take my place as prince that you guys will be my personal advisors?"

"Of course" they all chimed

"Wait a minute Harry you said that your father _is _the king of the elves. Don't you mean _was_?" asked Ginny

Harry's ginned widened even more he had been dieing to tell someone this

"Actually guys my parents _never_ died"

Silence…

"They had to make it look that way so then I can for will my destiny and I got to get to know them really well and it was great.

One of my powers is to bring people back from the dead so I am going to bring them 'back' and I am going to bring Cedric and Sirius back to."

His friends just looked at him for a moment and then Ginny squealed jumped up and threw herself at him in a hug.

That action sprang Harry's other two friends into action as well and they started laughing and congratulating him but then what he said and they said.

"What do you mean bring people back from the dead?" at the same time it was comical Harry laughed and went into deep description about his powers and what he was capable of.

At the end of it his friends had a face on them that was in between admiration and incredulity.

"Wow" was all Ron could say

Hermione and Ginny were speechless

For the rest of the trip to Hogwarts the girls read and the boys played exploding snap and then it was time to get in the carriages to go to Hogwarts when the four friends got in and Harry was about to close the door, the most unexpected person stopped him.

It was Draco Malfoy…

Only he looked different he had a sad and lost look about him and that is not the expression that Harry or any of his friends expected on his face but what shocked them more was his question.

"May I sit here please?"

No one spoke…

Finally Harry said confused

"Yeah…sure"

"Thank you" Draco whispered and got into the carriage Harry moved over and Draco closed the door. Once he got in he did another thing that was unanticipated he stared crying

Harry and his friends looked on in amazement.

Hermione asked hesitantly

"Er…what's wrong?"

Draco looked up startled

"Oh sorry" he said hastily getting rid of his tears then he continued

"You weren't supposed to see that".

Ron who had been seeing the whole thing asked the last thing that anyone unexpected him to say and that was

"Do you want to talk about it? It might help"

Draco looked at him and said

"Okay" he took a deep breath and continued

"The guy or the…bastard that you have known for the past five years wasn't me…you know Crabb and Goyle (Sp?) Over the years they have been slipping a potion into my drink at meal times.

A potion that overrides my sense on conscience and makes me do what other people want me to do…my father started giving it to me just before my first year."

The girls in the carriage gasped

Draco continued

"I am nothing like my parents they are cold and dark, when I was little my father made a promise to the Dark Lord. In exchange for power I would become the Dark Lord's sex toy"

Harry and Ron looked like they were going to be sick.

"When I was little I loved playing in the gardens and playing with the animals that were there when they came from the forest of the side of our manor, I also and still do believe that half bloods and muggle borns have the same rights as a pureblood wizard."

Harry and Hermione smiled at this Draco continued his story

"When my father realised that I would not join the Dark Lord willingly he went to him and told him the problem and the Dark Lord made him an unlimited amount of potion that would cloud my real personality and give me the personality that my parents wanted."

"I only just found out over the holidays when I had an accident and they found the traces of the potion in my blood stream, when I found out I made arrangements to live with my Godfather.

You know him as Professor Snape he is the only one to have ever shown me affection and that all I can tell you other then the fact that I am sorry for all the trouble I caused you."

Harry looked at him and with his seer's eye to see if he was telling the truth and found that Draco was so he asked.

"What are you going to do now you can't go back into your house you'd be in danger?"

Draco smiled and answered him

"Dumbledore is going to be resorting me tonight at the feast"

At the feast after the first years were sorted Dumbledore stood up but it wasn't to start the feast it was to make an announcement.

"A student is going to be resorted because he has been in the wrong in all of the time that he has been at this school…could you please welcome Draco Malfoy to be resorted!"

Draco came through one of the side doors of the great Hall and without looking at his old house sat on the old stall once again and the old Sorting Hat was put on his head.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy" Whispered the Hat.

"You have finally gotten rid of the potion in you system, you are now your real self and you will now go into your real house you will now be…"

RAVENCLAW!

Everyone looked on in shock except for six people…

Harry Potter, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape.

What do you think? Let me know

Bye Now Mlt17 aka Mia Turner


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about the lateness of the update, I have been really busy with handing in assignments and graduating from high school that I just haven't had time to update please forgive me!!!! I also just got accepted into TAFE and had my 18th Birthday so I have been pretty busy. So please forgive me!!!!

Any way I just noticed that I never put a disclaimer in any of my previous chapters so here goes:

JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter world I Own Nothing! Except for maybe some of Harry's new powers and maybe some Original Characters that I might put in future chapters! (How did I do?)

Harry Potter and the Heir of Six

Chapter Seven

Written by: mlt17 aka Mia Turner

The next day at breakfast in the Great Hall Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny went over to Draco who was sitting at the far end of the Ravenclaw table away from the rest of his Housemates.

"What are you doing over here Draco?" asked Harry.

Draco looked at them sadly and said, "My house mates haven't exactly warmed up to me yet…but what do you expect after the way I have been acting in the past?"

"That's just it Draco it's in the past and it wasn't your fault! Do you want to come and sit with us?" asked Ginny. Draco nodded and together the five of them went to sit at the end of Godric's table and started eating breakfast until their first classes started.

Towards the end of breakfast they all got their schedules for the year, after a moment Ron groaned and said, "I swear we are cursed you guys! Every year with out fail first day back we get potions first thing! Snape is such a git! No offence Draco (Draco shrugged) but seriously Snape is a greasy bat I wouldn't be surprised if he was a vampire!" Everyone started laughing at this.

They all went down to potions and four desks at the back of the classroom Harry and Draco sat in the front two and Hermione and Ron in the back two. They were all in advanced potions (to the surprise of Harry and Ron isn't it amazing what you can do without having a bat breathing down your neck???)

When all of the students were in the class room and seated where they wanted (for most people at the back of the class) they waited for Hogwarts' resident bat to appear.

The doors bashed open to give the class a moments warning before Snape glided in…in a very bat-like motion, (AN: lol sorry guys but to me he really is a bat!!!) then he snapped at the class, "Today you are going to be brewing a potion that has the ability to chance your appearance for a number of hours do any of you idiots know what this potion is called? You would if you did your summer reading!!"

Four people's hands went up.

Snape looked at the volunteers and was surprised (even though he didn't show it) when he saw that Potter's and Weasley's hands were up also. He had expected Granger's (after all she was the resident know-it-all of her year) and Draco's because he had taught the boy himself when her was young. But he defiantly thought that it was strange for the other two to be volunteering information in his class. He decided to see what happened.

"Very well as remarkable as it may seem another Gryffindor besides Granger knows the answer to my question which one shall I ask Potter or Weasley? Ennie meanie Minnie moe…Potter it is then…what is your answer Potter?"

Harry smirked and answered, "Polyjuice Potion professor…it has the ability to transform the drinker into the physical form of another for a number of hours. But for the potion to work successfully the drinker needs to have something of the person's that contains their genetic code for example: some hair." Harry smiled when he finished.

And let's just say that Professor Snape had never looked so dumbstruck in his entire life. He was so shocked in fact that he said, "Five points to Gryffindor Mr Pottter."

The green and silver house had never been so horrified.

Yes I know it is a sort chapter but I knew that you would all kill me if I didn't jet a chapter out soon…I will write an extra long one next time promise…

Thank you to my beta EuroGirl14 (Abigail Miller) what would I do without you? Also for anyone looking for a beta for Harry Potter or Tamora Pierce stories she is the person to contact.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry all of my faithful viewers and reviewers but I will not be able to update my story for a long while because of my studies (I am redoing my exams to become a medical student) and I do not have the time I have tried but I can't I am not giving up but I cannot update for a long while. Again sorry every one please forgive me. If you have any ideas that you want to share with me please email me with them so then when I do update it will be with your ideas.

Sorry

Mlt17 aka Mia Turner


End file.
